Tú eres el odio, yo la bondad
by Alekey Phantomhive
Summary: Ambos son gemelos pero mientras uno está predestinado a ser el salvador del mundo, el otro es despreciado en su aldea por la carga que lleva. Con diferentes ideales, cuando se reencuentren luego de años podría ser el detonante de una peligrosa aventura...


En un callejón de Konohagakure No Sato (Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas) un niño de unos ochos años de edad se encontraba recostado contra la pared jadeando en busca de aire. El pequeño tenía el cabello rubio lacio por debajo de los hombros ligeramente erizado en las puntas, ojos azul oscuro, piel blanca y tres marquitas en cada mejilla que le daban el aspecto de un zorro. El nombre del rubio era Uzumaki Nagato y vestía una simple remera azul con pantalones cortos negro y sin sandalias, todo el cuerpo del niño estaba cubierto de su propia sangre producto de la golpiza que había recibido hacia unos minutos de los aldeanos y unos cuantos ninjas. Nagato cerró los ojos al sentir como sus heridas quemaban pero se aguantó sabiendo que pronto terminaría.

Desde que tenía memoria la aldea entera le odiaba, con excepción del Sandaime Hokage (Tercer Sombra del Fuego) y algunos pocos shinobis. Recordaba que cuando era más pequeño su hermano gemelo Naruto siempre le decía que nunca se separaría de su lado pero eso fue una mentira. Se había ido dejándole en manos de aquellos repugnantes humanos y eso Nagato no lo perdonaría jamás. Con dificultad se paró para ir a refugiarse al bosque que se había convertido en su hogar cuando lo habían echado del orfanato ni bien Naruto se fue.

- "Humanos hipócritas" - la voz grave resonó en la cabeza del niño mientras seguía su camino teniendo cuidado en que nadie lo viera, pero interiormente estaba de acuerdo con aquella voz. En esa aldea siempre hablaban de la Hi No Ishi (Voluntad De Fuergo) pero en realidad eran todos unos arrogantes e incultos que no sabían diferenciar a una cárcel de su prisionero. Desde hacía cuatro años que Nagato sabía que era un jinchuriki (Poder del Sacrificio Humano) y que el Kyubi No Yoko (Zorro de Nueve Colas) estaba sellado en su interior. A partir de aquel entonces, y envuelto por la soledad y odio que la partida de su Nii-san (hermano mayor) habían causado, el rubio se aferró al Biju (Bestia con Cola) que era su única compañía. Claro que el Kyubi (Nueve Colas) había tratado de engañarlo para que rompiera el fuin (sello) que lo mantenía prisionero pero con el pasar del tiempo, y viendo lo miserable que era la vida de Nagato sin Naruto, el Biju y el jinchuriki habían comenzado una especie de amistad que se afianzó cuando el zorro le dijo el nombre que le había sido otorgado por Rikudo Sennin (Sabio de los Seis Caminos) y que sólo los otros Biju sabían.

- "Ese baka (idiota) de Hashirama causó todo esto por su negación a explicar qué es en verdad un jinchuriki y Kushina la tuvo fácil al guardarse el secreto" – mientras el zorro hablaba Nagato se había adentrado en el bosque y se apoyó contra un árbol a descansar ya que si bien el youki (energía demoníaca) del biju curaba las heridas de su cuerpo no podía reponer toda la sangre que había perdido.

- "Déjalo ya Kurama" – se quejó el rubio – "me das dolor de cabeza" – como respuesta obtuvo un gruñido proveniente del zorro pero decidió ignorarlo. El rubio se recostó contra las raíces del árbol para dormir, ignorando el hambre que tenía sabiendo que intentar conseguir algo sólo haría que esos humanos lo hirieran más. Cerrando los ojos Nagato apareció en un lugar que se asemejaba a una alcantarilla, con el suelo inundado por agua. Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos azules se encontró frente a un enorme zorro de pelaje naranja rojizo con ojos rojos de pupila rasgada y nueve colas que se agitaban elegantemente. Kurama estaba recostado en medio de aquel paisaje mental mientras sus patas estaban encadenadas a cuatro pilares rojos que surgían del suelo, las cadenas eran incómodas pero al menos eran lo suficientemente largas para que el kitsune pudiera moverse un poco.

Nagato se acercó tranquilo hacia el zorro y se trepó por el hocico de este hasta estar sentado en la cabeza del biju. Ahogando un bostezó se acurrucó sobre el suave pelaje del Kyubi mientras este cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en vigilar el exterior con su capacidad de sensor para avisar a su contenedor de cualquier atentado contra ambos.

…

En el Hikari No Shinden (Templo de la Luz) un rubio de cabello rubio corto en punta y ojos azules miraba el cielo lleno de estrellas pensando en su pequeño Ototo (Hermano Menor), le extrañaba mucho pero sabía que tenía que estar ahí ya que había nacido con una habilidad muy especial, el Rinnegan (Ojo de Samsara) que le había pertenecido al legendario Rikudo Sennin, el creador del Ninjutsu (Técnicas Ninja). Pero en su mente de niño Naruto no entendía por qué Nagato tenía prohibido entrar a aquel templo.

Había llegado por primera vez hace cuatro años en compañía del Gama Sennin (Sabio Sapo) Jiraiya, quien a su vez era su padrino y el de su hermano al ver sido quien les puso el nombre. Suspirando el rubio se fue a su habitación a dormir, mañana tendría otro día de intenso entrenamiento.

Sin haberse percatado, Naruto había estado siendo observado por dos personas. La primera era un hombre de pelo blanco con marcas rojas en la cara, quien era el padrino del rubio, y la otra era una mujer anciana que vestía un traje tradicional de Miko (Sacerdotisa) con el cabello castaño claro recogido en una coleta baja y ojos negros.

- ¿De verdad Nagato no puede entrar aquí? – preguntó triste el integrante de los Densetsu no Sannin (Tres Ninjas Legendarios). La Miko asintió.

- El niño ese tiene sellado a un ente consistente en maldad pura, las Kekkai (Barreras) lo repelerían en cuanto quisiera dar un paso dentro – dijo la anciana.

- Pero Kaede-sama incluso ha prohibido que el Gaki (Mocoso) tenga contacto con su Futago no Ototo (Hermano Gemelo).

- Ese niño tiene los ojos de Rikudo, necesita el entrenamiento para saber usarlos para el bien y, si bien no me gusta, su hermano de por sí ya representa una presencia maligna por el sólo hecho de que su cuerpo sincronizara lo suficiente con el Kyubi como para mantenerle sellado – el Sannin iba a protestar pero Kaede alzó una mano deteniéndolo – sabes muy bien que los Biju para ser sellados en un humano normal deben tener cierta Gokansei (Compatibilidad) y eso significa que ya sea su Tamashii (Alma) o su chakra deben ser similares.

- ¡Pero Nagato es sólo un niño! ¡No puede ser malvado! – gritó Jiraiya al entender lo que la Miko decía.

- No digo que sea malvado pero cuando sea adulto es probable que sus Risoukyou (Ideales) sean parecidos a los de la bestia que porta en su interior, lo cual será un peligro para los Ningen (Humanos). Todos los jinchuriki tienen cierta semejanza al Akuma (Demonio) que encierran, por ejemplo en Sunagakure No Sato (Aldea Oculta de la Arena) el portador del Ichibi (Un Cola) ya ha matado a varios de su aldea y su sed de sangre crece a cada día y sabes que el Ichibi es un demonio sanguinario, en Kirigakure No Sato (Aldea Oculta de la Niebla) el Rokubi (Seis Colas) es conocido por crear rayos con los cuales causa destrozos, una manía que su jinchuriki tomó – finalizó la anciana.

- "Pero Nagato es hemano de Naruto además es hijo de Minato y Kushina, es imposible que se vuelva una bestia que ame destruir" – pensaba el Gama Sennin pero muy dentro de sí la semilla de la duda sobre Nagato ya estaba sembrada.

…

Nagato abrió los ojos encontrándose con que recién comenzaba a amanecer. Sin perder tiempo comenzó su entrenamiento para manejar el youki de Kurama a voluntad. Se mordió la mano y con la sangre dibujó el kanji para barrera, hizo lo mismo hasta que tuvo un espacio de unos quinientos metros donde nadie sentiría la presión del youki y el satsui (Instinto Asesino) de Kyubi. Concentrándose comenzó con su entrenamiento, con su mente puesta en conseguir dominar el manto de chakra con dos colas. Su objetivo realmente era poder sacar las nueve pero Kurama le había advertido que su cuerpo sólo soportaría hasta la tercera cola y que para las demás necesitaría someterse a un entrenamiento físico y mental para que su cuerpo y mente no terminaran corrompidos por el poder del Biju.

Les demostraría a todos en esa patética aldea que ya no podrían hacerle lo que se les viniera en gana, en cuanto dominara la tercera cola comenzaría el contraataque y tanto prisionero como carcelero lo esperaban ansiosamente. Con una sonrisa demente Nagato se relamió los labios mientras sus colmillos y uñas se alargaban y sus ojos se volvían iguales a los de Kyubi. Apoyó las manos en el piso, tomando la postura en cuatro de un animal mientras el youki rojo comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo tomando la apariencia de un zorro con una cola, pronto una segunda cola salió y Nagato comenzó su entrenamiento bajo el mando de Kurama. Tenía el tiempo contado pues aún debía ir a la Academia en unas horas así que debía aprovechar.

"Pronto podré saborear como su sangre se resbala por mis manos" – pensó con sádico placer el rubio.

…

Una sombra observaba desde lejos como Nagato se dirigía a paso rápido hacia la Academia. En cuanto el rubio estuvo fuera de vista la figura se mostró resultando ser una chica de unos quince años de cabello castaño claro amarrado en un coleta alta y ojos dorados vestida con un kimono rojo con pétalos de sakura en color rosa claro. En las facciones de la joven se dibujó una sonrisa triste mientras daba media vuelta regresando hacia el bosque mientras una voz suave comenzaba a oírse.

Hanbun ko, hanbun ko

(A la mitad, a la mitad)

Omae to aitsu de hanbun ko

(Tú y él a la mitad)

Chiisana karada wo hanbun ko

(Un cuerpo pequeño dividido en dos)

Nakayoku nakayoku hanbun zutsu…

(Dos mitades que se llevan bien juntas)

* * *

He comenzado con una nueva historia que hace mucho tenía en la cabeza, aquí Naruto es querido en la aldea mientras su gemelo es despreciado por tener a Kyubi en su interior. También puse indicios sobre los anteriores jinchurikis de Kurama y también pienso cambiar a los Bijuu y jinchurikis. La canción de final pertenece al anime de Hakkenden Touhou Hakken Ibun yo sólo hice una interpretación guiándome por varios fansubs en inglés y español y viendo como sonaba mejor la traducción. Aviso que en el próximo capítulo habrá un salto hasta la graduación de gennin además de que se verán algunos cambios en la aldea para no hacerla totalmente canon, también Naruto no podrá obtener el perdón de Nagato ni volverlo "bueno" como hizo en el canon con Gaara. También más adelante se descubrirá el por qué Kurama accedió a trabajar con un humano siendo él un demonio pero eso se sabrá a mitad de los exámenes chunnin más o menos. De momento NO hay pareja pero realmente no sé en que puede acabar esto pues podría terminar siendo un Naruto Harem, eso lo veré a medida que se desarrolle la historia pero desde ya es posible que Nagato no tenga pareja o al menos una estable debido a ciertas razones que serán expuestas en capítulos futuros.


End file.
